


A Summer Wedding

by Yatorihell



Series: In The Darkness [74]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatorihell/pseuds/Yatorihell
Summary: The day of Kofuku and Daikoku's wedding arrives.
Relationships: Bishamonten | Vaisravana/Kazuma, Iki Hiyori/Yato, Kofuku Binbougami/Daikoku
Series: In The Darkness [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/547369
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Summer Wedding

The morning of the wedding broke bright and early with a crisp chill.

The Burrow was a bundle of activity. The marquee was slowly coming to life outside with tables and chairs, food and flowers, and guests and caterers. In the distance, the band was tuning their violins in off-pitch screeches that sounded like a banshee, mixed with the shouted instructions of the poor souls left in charge.

Yato sat in the kitchen – which was in no better state than when they had arrived a few days ago – eating breakfast. He was already dressed in the same suit he wore to the Yule Ball but had decided to eat before running around making final adjustments.

Kofuku and Daikoku were in separate rooms upstairs getting ready, barred from seeing each other. Kazuma had offered to help coordinate keeping them away from each other until the ceremony, whereas Hiyori and Bishamon were getting ready. Yukine kept barrelling past the kitchen window with armfuls of flowers, and Yato could see the pollen had already made its way onto his grey vest.

Yato shook his head and looked back at his cereal. He scooped up the biggest mouthful he could manage and brought the spoon to his mouth.

“Can you zip me up?”

Yato jumped at the sudden yet quiet voice from the kitchen doorway. Hiyori stood with her back facing him, the undone dress zipper exposing her back, partially obscured by her dark hair.

Yato froze with the spoon halfway in his mouth, staring at much more of Hiyori than he had ever seen. Silence defeated the room, save for the ticking of the clock which announced that it was half-past ten.

Hiyori turned her head to the side but not quite enough for her to see his stunned face. “Yato?”

Yato’s mind stuttered back to life. Quickly dropping his breakfast, he stood up, “Uh, s-sure…”

He crossed the room to Hiyori, stopping short with hesitation as he looked at the zipper and hair which would be caught in it if he didn't move it.

“Your hair…” Yato began, reaching out to gently brush it over her shoulders.

Hiyori beat him to it. Her slight shoulders raised as her fingers curled into tangles of mahogany hair, - orange-scented, Yato noticed – sweeping it away from his tentative outstretched hand which he snatched back as if touched by fire. He averted his gaze, embarrassment clear on his face which he was thankful that Hiyori didn't see. Somehow, she seemed completely unfazed by the situation.

 _Get a grip,_ Yato said to himself, _it's just a zip._

Yato gently grasped the zip and gave it a tentative tug upwards to no avail. He felt his face go red as he pinched the dress’s fabric at the small of Hiyori’s back and gave the zipper another tug, finding it slide upwards more easily.

Yato slowly glided the zip upwards, watching the fabric hide the bareness of her back from view. Oddly he could feel the heat radiating from her despite the cool morning air, and without thinking, his fingers trailed against the curve of her shoulder blade. She flinched in surprise, the unexpected coolness of Yato’s fingers tracing – perhaps by accident, perhaps not – against her warm skin.

Turning around, Hiyori dropped her hair and looked questionably at Yato, who answered with a puzzled expression when he noticed her rosy cheeks.

“Are you ok? You feel very warm...” Yato’s concern overtook his actions as he suddenly touched Hiyori’s cheek.

“Are you done making eyes, or are you going to help?”

Yato and Hiyori jumped apart. Yukine stood at the open backdoor with a clutch of red roses in his fists, looking massively pissed off and hot as Yato shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t know how long Yukine had been standing there, but from his interruption, it could’ve only been a few seconds.

“Y-yeah, I’m coming,” Yato flustered. He wiped his sweaty palms down his vest and looked at Hiyori for a brief second. “See you at the wedding.”

Yukine huffed and stormed away in a flurry of petals, leaving Yato to follow in his wake. He looked back and saw Hiyori, arms folded, watching him from the doorway with a smile.

~

There was a quiet smattering of talk around Yato as he pulled at his tie, feeling the heat get to him after a morning of rushing around. But from how everything looked and Daikoku’s nervous face, it was worth it.

The marquee was adorned with ivy and bouquets of roses. The chairs had been covered with gauzy white fabric that rustled in the breeze that swept in from the open flap of the tent’s door. Yukine sat beside him, and Hiyori was only a seat away next to Bishamon and Kazuma who had snagged front row seats beside them.

Suddenly, the band had begun its slow, romantic tune. All eyes turned to the door.

Kofuku slowly walked down the red-carpeted aisle and there was a soft coo from the audience. She held a bouquet of red roses and baby’s breath in her hands, tied together with a ribbon that matched the one in her short updo. Her wedding dress was traditional and white, shot through with gold beading on the bodice that caught in the glimpses of sunlight that shone behind her. The veil fell around her shoulders and blended into the heavy train of her dress, but it did nothing to extinguish the brightness of her smile.

As she passed Yato could see Daigo following behind her, careful to avoid stepping on the back of the dress, as he carried a red pillow with two gold rings resting on top. If anyone had been paying attention to Daikoku during the entrance, they would’ve seen him wipe at his eyes.

There were a few sniffs as Kofuku and Daikoku read their vows to each other and placed rings on their fingers, but the room broke into whoops and cheers when Daikoku swooped Kofuku into a low dip and kissed her.

After the meal and the toasts and the tears, the reception was in full swing. The chairs had been rearranged around tables and pushed to the back of the marquee to make way for a grassy dancefloor that would be bare by morning. Lamps flickered around the canopy's support beams and tea lights decorated the clothed tables along with the single-stem rose centerpieces. 

Familiar faces passed Yato by as he stood by at the side of the dancefloor, watching the party move on into the late evening as the sun set and replaced the summer sky with a blanket of stars. He couldn’t help but feel Professor Tenjin’s presence was a gaping hole in the party, remembering that he too had received an invitation. The remnants of his Order of the Phoenix were mixed in with unknown relatives from Daikoku’s and Kofuku’s families, making small talk with crystal glasses of champagne in their hands.

Yukine was at the buffet table, his plate laden high with sausage rolls mixed with spoonfuls of trifle. Bishamon and Kazuma were on the dancefloor, dancing to one of the classics the band had struck up a tune for. He noticed they had coordinated their outfits – a navy dress that swayed around Bishamon’s ankles, and a navy suit with a black tie for Kazuma.

Unexpectedly, Yato caught sight of two familiar figures crossing the dancefloor; Madame Kinuha, the headmistress of Beauxbatons, and High Master Okuninushi of Durmstrang.

Yato puzzled at why they would be here until he saw them approach the bride and groom. They greeted each other like old friends, and Okuninushi’s booming voice was haltered to a low rumble as they spoke. Yato would’ve edged closer, but the clearing dancefloor would make it too obvious to eavesdrop.

Okuninushi gripped Daikoku’s forearm, uttering a few words that Yato couldn’t read. Madame Kinuha kissed Kofuku on each cheek with a paused nod. Just as quickly they dissolved back into the crowd, hugging the edge of the dancefloor.

Yato dragged his eyes away and scanned the crowd. Now he could recognise a few students he didn’t know from Hogwarts. Nana, the dark-haired girl from Durmstrang who fought him in the Triwizard Tournament, and the boy she had saved from the Great Lake in the second challenge…

And Manabu.

Yato felt a conflict of emotions. Whilst he was doing nothing but exist, a stab of jealous still pierced Yato. He remembered how Manabu had asked him if Hiyori was single, then asked her to the Yule Ball – she rejected him, but still. He stroked his tie against his shirt and tucked it neatly into his vest, eyes seeking Hiyori out in the crowd instinctively.

Yato caught sight of Hiyori on the other side of the dance floor. Her eyes had gone soft watching Kofuku and Daikoku have their first dance, a contented smile playing on her lips as she watched the bride and groom encircled in each other’s arms.

He could now see the dress she was wearing, which had escaped his attention that morning as he had tried to stop himself from imploding at her request for help with her zip. She wore a sweetheart dress which was masked by a film of white mesh which made up her bodice, matched by small white heels. Small scarlet and snow-white flowers decorated her waist, as well as small glittery flowery marks printed on the red skirt of her dress. Her hair was now ornamented by a small braid tucked over her left ear whilst the rest remained loose around her shoulders. The only thing that didn’t match her ensemble was the black clutch bag he had seen in her suitcase.

Yato skirted the edge of the dancefloor, moving between partygoers who had a bit too much to drink until he came up behind Hiyori. He stood slightly behind her for a moment, watching the newlywed's couple twirl on the dancefloor full of smiles and laughter as Daigo tottered out to join them.

Smiling gently, Yato’s eyes flickered to Hiyori. The sight of her back made his heart hammer slightly, remembering the incident that morning in extreme detail. Flushed, he quickly pushed the memory from his mind and stepped to her side.

“Y-you look nice,” Yato said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Hiyori turned her head, looking up directly into his eyes as if slightly caught off-guard. She gave him a relaxed smile, and the thumping of Yato’s heart grew quicker.

“Thanks,” Hiyori replied.

She took a step back for a moment, resting back on her heel with her hands clasped in front of her as she looked Yato up and down. Yato stood tensed, taken aback by the sudden interest.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Hiyori said playfully, a shy smile on her face as a fresh stain of red crept onto Yato’s cheeks.

"Wanna dance?"

The question was so casual that neither felt embarrassed when Hiyori accepted nor when they stepped to join the other couples who found their way to the dancefloor as the band played a love ballad.

Their hands found each other naturally, clasping each other's and resting on waists and shoulders. Yato set a steady rhythm similar to the pairs dancing around them, his gaze relaxed as he smiled at Hiyori who was stealing another glance at the bridal couple.

Daikoku and Kofuku were still encircled in each other's arms, Daigo having been led away for the couple to share the intimate moment. Daikoku had bowed his head lower to Kofuku's ear, smiling as he whispered something to her which made her look into his eyes in pure adoration.

Yato watched her face, and a smile pulled at his lips when she looked back and caught him staring at her. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Yukine watching them, but he paid him no attention.

Tonight, he wanted to dance and forget his worries.

A warning cry rose from outside, and in the time it took to blink, a ball of light struck through the marquee's canopy, stopping short a few feet above the dancefloor. Daikoku pulled Kofuku away in his arms, shielding her from the orb. The guests cleared the dancefloor and stared at the light. It spun slowly, iridescent and swirling like a contained cloud.

“ _The Ministry has fallen_ ,” a voice rasped.

Yato felt Hiyori’s hand tense on his shoulder. Whispery ghosts of witches and wizards fleeing from an unknown source emanated from the orb before vanishing into thin trails of smoke.

“ _The Minister of Magic is dead_. _They are coming… They are coming…_ ”

The voice faded out, familiar but not in a sense that would fill Yato with instant dread, but the orb pulsed with silvery light, its warning message heeded.

The wedding descended into chaos.

“They're coming!” A scream rose from the crowd.

All around them the wedding guests began to disapparate in plumes of smoke and throw themselves towards the door. The lamps that surrounded the canopy shattered their holdings and burst into flames that began to lick and take hold of the marquee.

Yato stumbled back with Hiyori, steering her so he stood between her and the growing fireballs around them. As they pushed their way across the dance floor, Yato saw Daikoku push Kofuku towards the door with the other guests, Daigo in her arms, and drew his wand.

Cloaked and masked figures appeared within the crowd and red and green sparks flew through the air, bursting against the flames, tables, and flowers. Then he saw Professor Tsuyu, Okuninushi, and Daikoku, their wands raised.

“ _Protego!_ ” The cry echoed through half a dozen voices that threw themselves into the battle, the Order and witch alike fighting back at the invading Deatheaters.

“Yukine!” Hiyori shouted as she and Yato were buffered by terrified guests, seeking him out in the storming crowd. Yato gripped her hand to make sure they weren’t separated as a streak of light whizzed over their heads.

“YUKINE!”

And then Yukine was there, bolting over chairs with his wand arm held over his head. He caught hold of Hiyori’s hand, and Yato felt a pull against his body. Sight and sound were lost as darkness pressed in upon them. All they could feel was Hiyori’s hands as they apparated from the Burrow.

**Author's Note:**

> All the Yatori and Daifuku scenes were written years ago, so all I had to do was fuck up the wedding :3c   
> I liked the dress zip scene the most cos it's just painfully embarrassing, as well as Daifuku's first dance.  
> I can't wrap my head around writing but I have two more chapters ready to go, hopefully I'll get some inspo later on


End file.
